Heir of Narnia
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: Set during Lost Son. Tim Speedle discovers a world he’d only dreamed about and comes face to face with his Creator. Will he stay or will he find his way home? CSI Miami/Narnia crossover AU
1. Chapter 1: Into Narnia

Heir of Narnia

Teaser: Set during Lost Son. Tim Speedle discovers a world he'd only dreamed about and comes face to face with his Creator. Will he stay or will he find his way home. CSI Miami/Narnia crossover AU

Chapter One: Into Narnia

A/N: I did the math and this story _is_ possible chronologically speaking. Enjoy

* * *

Brown eyes flickered open as their owner groaned. Bit by bit, the young man turned himself over and looked up at the sky. The grass was soft beneath him and he took in the clean air for a moment. Gingerly, expecting pain, he sat up. The breeze ruffled his curly black hair and the young man frowned. _Where am I?_ He stood up, turning to look in all directions. _This isn't Miami…_

"I say, who are you?"

The young man jumped and looked around. There was a sigh. "Down here, o observant one!"

He looked down and saw a mouse standing right in front of him. The mouse wore a plumed hat and had a sword about as long as a toothpick. Deciding against the obvious remark, the startled man knelt and asked, "And you are?"

"Well it's about time." The man blinked. "You sir, are the first Man I have ever met who did not immediately remark that I am a mouse." The mouse swept off his hat. "I salute you and offer you my wishes for your good fortune in Narnia. I am Sir Reepicheep of the Most Noble Order of the Table, knighted by King Edmund the Just, and head of the Mouse Guard at Castle Cair Paravel." The mouse bowed and gazed upward. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

The other stared for a moment, caught off guard by the style Sir Reepicheep used. "Detective Tim Speedle, Miami-Dade CSI."

Sir Reepicheep blinked in his turn. "Pray tell, Detective Tim, what is a 'Miami Dade Cesi'?"

Speedle sighed. "CSI stands for Crime Scene Investigator. It means I use science to investigate crimes. And it's Tim Speedle. Detective is my rank in the Miami-Dade police department." He considered. "You can call me Speed."

The mouse looked scandalized. "Only if you insist, Tim." The mouse's gaze turned thoughtful. "So Miami-Dade is your…city?"

Speed nodded. "Most people just call it Miami."

"Then I shall as well. I presume you come from the same land as the High King and his siblings?"

Speed eyed the mouse. "I don't know but wouldn't your rulers be from your country?"

Sir Reepicheep snorted. "Clearly you have never been to Narnia before." He gazed at Speed a moment longer. "I shall direct you to Cair Paravel and tell you of Narnia on the way."

Speedle tilted his head, thinking. "Alright." He offered his hand and Sir Reepicheep jumped up into it. Speed brought his hand up to his shoulder and the mouse gave him directions toward Cair Paravel.

* * *

"…Queen Susan the Gentle came much later and her siblings jumped for joy when she arrived. She had forgotten Narnia you see and they worried that she would never remember."

"So how did she remember?"

"She told us that she grew up, trying to live past her family's departure. She moved to a country called the United States (such an odd name) and had a family of her own. She had one daughter and her daughter grew up to be a fine young woman. Married and had children. Queen Susan said that for the longest time her daughter only had the one son and when he was young, Queen Susan would watch him for her daughter."

"She told him stories, didn't she?" Speed guessed.

"Quite right, friend Tim. She told him of Narnia and she saw Narnia through his eyes. A beautiful land that can never be truly lost or forgotten. She remembered it, in her own heart, and she remembered the Lion."

"The Lion?"

"Ah, you will meet him. Aslan, Creator of Narnia, Son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea, King of the Wood…he has many names my friend. He is not a tame lion but," Sir Reepicheep smiled, "He is good. Now, where was I?"

"Queen Susan remembered Narnia," Speed prodded.

"Yes, thank you. So after that, she never forgot Narnia again and when she died, she came home to her family."

"Wait a second."

"Yes?" Sir Reepicheep inquired.

"How do you get here?"

"Well, of course you must at least know of Narnia. I believe you must know Aslan, in some way and nowadays, it's only the dead that enter Narnia. There are gateways from the Real worlds; that place you call Miami is only the Shadowlands; but the only way for the living to enter Narnia is, well, to die."

Speed closed his eyes, tears leaking out. _My team, my…family. What have I done? Why didn't I listen to Calleigh?_

"Folk you left behind?"

"Yeah."

Sir Reepicheep patted Speed on the shoulder. "Well, I suppose I can call you Speed for today. We're almost there," the mouse added.

Speed looked and saw a white castle standing right by the shore. Turrets blazed against the sky and Speed had to squint to see the banner. A gold rampant lion on a field of scarlet. Sir Reepicheep secured them entrance and waved to a half-human, half-goat once they were inside. "Faun Tumnus, go into the High King and his siblings. A Son of Adam has come to Narnia."

"Very well, Sir Reepicheep." The faun disappeared into the throne room and Speedle occupied himself by looking around at all the animals and mythical creatures in the castle. After a few moments the faun reappeared. "Sir Reepicheep, take him to Their Majesties private dining room. Queen Lucy asks that you join them and lunch will be there shortly."

Sir Reepicheep nodded. "My thanks, Faun Tumnus. Come along friend Speed. I shall introduce you to Their Majesties."

* * *

Sir Reepicheep smiled as he saw the four siblings. They looked right again with their noble sister. He had his suspicions about Tim Speedle and he hoped very much that he was right. He jumped onto the table and ordered Speedle to wait 'right there'. The mouse scurried forward and bowed. "Your Majesties, may I present Tim Speedle of Miami."

The four gave both newcomers a courtly nod, though Susan seemed a bit surprised. Reepicheep turned toward Speedle. "Tim Speedle, I present High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." Speedle bowed, a bit awkward but he carried himself well.

Queen Susan rose before High King Peter could speak. "Timmy, by the Lion's Mane, what in Narnia did you do?"

All the others (including Speedle) gaped at her, looking like fish.

High King Peter recovered first. "Susan do you know him?"

Queen Susan looked at her brother. "Know him!?" She turned to Speedle. "Timmy, come up here." Dazed, Tim obeyed. "Peter I'd like you to meet my grandson Timothy Speedle."

* * *

A/N: I absolutely could not resist! Speed in Narnia! What now? Will Speed meet the great aunt and uncles he never knew? Will he meet Aslan? What about Miami? Patience, I'm getting there. This will be a short one but…Please Read and Review. Next chapter: Lion's Breath

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Lion's Breath

Heir of Narnia

Teaser: Set during Lost Son. Tim Speedle discovers a world he'd only dreamed about and comes face to face with his Creator. Will he stay or will he find his way home. CSI Miami/Narnia crossover AU

Chapter Two: Lion's Breath

High King Peter looked Tim over. "Well, it's not every day that I meet Susan's grandson. Welcome to Narnia."

"Thank you." Speedle turned to Queen Susan. "Those stories you used to tell me?"

Queen Susan smiled. "All true Timmy." She frowned. "Now what in Narnia did you do?"

Sir Reepicheep interrupted. "Queen Susan, the food is here."

"Thank you Sir Reepicheep. Please join us."

The mouse swept a bow. "I am honored Your Majesty."

Queen Lucy spoke up. "Susan, maybe you could ask your questions after we eat. I think the rest of us want to talk to Timmy."

Speedle hid a wince at his old nickname. Only Alexx called him that nowadays. "Tim, please Your…"

"None of the formal stuff," King Edmund interrupted. "You're family." The dark-haired man paused. "Are you really from Miami? Susan said she moved to New York."

* * *

Queen Susan smiled. Her siblings had managed to draw Timmy out, finding out all about his past and his interests. _Still, he's hiding something._ "Tim?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? I was sure I'd see your parents before you."

Tim winced. "Well, I've been working for the police department…"

Susan's eyes narrowed. "Why? Last I knew you were up to your eyeballs in science projects." Edmund snickered.

Tim played with his leftovers. "I'm a CSI Grandma."

"A what?" Lucy asked.

"Crime Scene Investigator." Tim turned toward Lucy. "You see, every time a crime is committed, the criminal leaves evidence behind for the police to find. They don't mean to do it but everything in a crime scene is a potential lead."

"How is that?" Peter asked.

Tim shrugged. "Say a crime is committed with a gun. The bullet and the casing tell us what type of gun. That narrows down the suspect list and when we do find a suspect and a murder weapon, the gun will match to the recovered evidence."

"No two guns fire exactly the same way," Susan broke in. "I learned that from some of the television shows I saw."

"It's called forensic evidence and it's just as important as eyewitness testimony. More, because the evidence can't lie."

Susan eyed her grandson. "If you were a CSI, what happened?"

"I forgot to clean my gun and my supervisor and I got caught in an ambush." Speed closed his eyes, remembering the struggle to draw breath and live.

"Oh Timmy…" Susan whispered. She drew close to her grandson and hugged him. "It's over now though."

Tim rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah and I failed. I screwed up and let them down."

"Wallowing in self-pity will not help Son of Adam," a voice boomed from the door.

Tim looked up and gaped. A huge golden lion filled the doorway. His relatives gave glad cries and ran to the majesty animal. Liquid amber studied the CSI and the lion paced forward. "Susan, I will speak to your grandson alone."

* * *

"You are missed Tim Speedle. Your family is in Miami, not here in Narnia."

"I know that sir." Tim leaned against the ramparts looking out at the setting sun. Aslan, King of the Wood stood beside him. The Lion was silent for a moment.

"You have my thanks Son of Adam."

"Sir?"

The Lion smiled. "Susan was crestfallen when I told her she could not return to Narnia. She and Peter both. They did not know that I spoke of the Shadowlands alone. Peter recovered but Susan turned away from me. She chose to forget Narnia and all it represented. I waited for her but she was stubborn. For decades she refused to remember Narnia. She nursed her bitterness, blaming me for the loss of her family. Then you came." The Lion gazed up at the darkening sky. "A young, determined child fascinated with the tales of old. She finally let her bitterness go and she remembered. She saw me through your eyes and she no longer saw a cruel beast but a loving Father calling for her to return. You gave Narnia back to her long after she gave it up."

Tim hid a blush. "I didn't know."

"No," the Lion agreed. "Susan is where she belongs but you, Timothy Speedle, are not."

Tim dropped his gaze to the rolling fields. "I want to go home but I screwed up. No second chances."

"Are you sure of that?"

Surprise filled the CSI's face. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The Lion chuckled. "Ah, Son of Adam. Why do you doubt? We shall meet again, my Son." With that the Lion breathed on Tim Speedle, ruffling his hair. Then, as the sun dipped below the horizon, Speed was gone.

* * *

A/N: Quick, Narnia fans: is Aslan in character? Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Miami Miracle


	3. Chapter 3: Miami Miracle

Heir of Narnia

Teaser: Set during Lost Son. Tim Speedle discovers a world he'd only dreamed about and comes face to face with his Creator. Will he stay or will he find his way home. CSI Miami/Narnia crossover AU

Chapter Three: Miami Miracle

Horatio Caine stared down at Tim Speedle. The young man had struggled to draw breath, trying to stay alive and now he was gone.

_-Flashback-_

"H, there's someone here."

Before Horatio could respond, the gunmen were there. Speed pulled his gun and tried to fire. Even as Horatio drew, Speed was falling, downed by the gunmen. Horatio fired, furious and horrified.

"Speed!"

"H, it hurts…" Speed coughed, bringing up blood. His breath rasped and he gasped, trying to breath.

"Stay with me. Medic! Officer down!" Horatio knelt next to Speed. "Hold on. You just hold on."

"Sorry H." Speed's head fell back and his eyes slid closed.

"Speed! Stay with me!" Horatio yelled. Yet Speed could not, would not ever hear again.

_-End flashback-_

Horatio stared down at his CSI, numb to the very core of his being. Speedle was dead. It didn't, it couldn't make sense. A choked cry came from behind him. Alexx.

"Horatio?"

"Why, Alexx? Why did he have to die?"

And then Alexx was beside him and Lieutenant Horatio Caine let the tears fall. "I know Horatio, I know. It's not fair."

"He saw them first. Why him?" _Why not me?_

* * *

Alexx Woods struggled not to cry. Horatio hovered, looking lost. His ever-present sunglasses dangled from one hand. His blue eyes were red-rimmed from shed and unshed tears. And Timmy, her Timmy, lay still, blood still pooling around him. He'd fought hard but now, now he was gone. Alexx sniffed and knelt. She touched his hair and fought back a sob. Her Timmy, so alive and sure, was silent and still. Reluctantly Alexx reached for her kit. She had to do her job.

Gently, she checked Tim's eyes, trying to find any sign of life. They were already starting to cloud a bit. "I'm sorry baby. I'll miss you so much."

She did her examination, confirming time of death and pointing out evidence to the CSI who'd caught Tim's case. Caine and his CSIs wouldn't be able to do Tim's case; it was a fluke that she would be doing Timmy's autopsy. She gave the young CSI a nod and packed her kit, trying not to tremble.

There was a distant sound, almost like a lion roar and Alexx looked up. Her gaze fell on Tim and she frowned. His hair ruffled back, as if a breeze was nudging it back. Faint golden light fell on his face and Alexx leaned forward. Tim's eyelids gave a flicker and Alexx nearly screamed. Frantic, she grasped Tim's wrist and felt a pulse. The other hand flew up and Alexx checked Tim's eyes. Brown eyes met hers, cloudy no longer. Something made her look down and she saw something in Tim's hand. Gently she tugged it free and looked back into his face.

"Timmy," Alexx breathed. As if in answer he gave a tiny cough and Alexx sprang into motion. "Paramedics, right now!"

They hurried in, surprised. Alexx pointed to Tim as the CSI began to cough again. Alexx was nearly shoved out of the way as the medics descended on the young man. As they raced out with their charge Horatio burst in.

"Alexx?"

Alexx began to tremble and Horatio helped her up. "Horatio, it's a miracle. Timmy's alive."

Horatio's jaw dropped. "But…"

"I know. I'm just telling you, somehow he's alive. And it has to be a miracle because I found no signs of him being alive until just now."

Horatio stared at her. "Are you saying he came back to life?"

"Yes. Horatio, he was dead. I didn't give up until I'd checked everything."

The red head blinked at Alexx. Slowly he turned to look at where Speedle had been. "I'll…um…I'll see you at the hospital Alexx."

Horatio hurried out of the store and Alexx looked down at her hand. Slowly she smoothed out what she'd found in Tim's hand. A shield-shaped pendant hung on a silver chain. On the pendant was a red rampant lion.

* * *

A/N: Nice, huh? Short maybe, but to the point. Please Read and Review Next Chapter: Family Near and Far


	4. Chapter 4: Family Near and Far

Heir of Narnia

Teaser: Set during Lost Son. Tim Speedle discovers a world he'd only dreamed about and comes face to face with his Creator. Will he stay or will he find his way home. CSI Miami/Narnia crossover AU

Chapter Four: Family Near and Far

Queen Susan gazed out at the stars and tried not to cry. "Timmy…" Yes, she knew he belonged with his friends but it was still hard to have her grandson sent away from Narnia.

"Queen Susan."

"Aslan, I know. But I still miss him."

The great lion bowed his head. "You will see him again. It was best to send him back." The lion paused. "Do you know why your family died and not you that day?"

"No."

Aslan followed her gaze upward. "If you had died Susan, you would never have come home. And a fine young man would not exist today. Even in the darkness, my Father's plans are many. You are where you belong and Miami has its young CSI."

"Aslan?"

"Yes dear one?"

"Carry Tim through this."

Aslan gave the Gentle a nod. "Of course."

* * *

Alexx sat in the waiting room, tears in her eyes. The pendant dangled from her fingers and she choked back a sob. Someone had sent Timmy back. Someone had looked on the Miami CSIs with mercy and sent their lost son home. The others were equally stunned. She had told them what had happened, how Timmy had just started breathing. Alexx looked up toward heaven. "Thank you God, thank you sweet Jesus."

A doctor came out and asked, "Who's here for Tim Speedle?" He was surrounded by anxious people before he'd so much as finished his sentence.

"How is he?" Horatio asked, struggling to hide his emotions.

"He'll live," the doctor replied. "We've repaired as much of the internal damage as we can. He'll be on his back for a few weeks and I'm putting him on medical leave indefinitely. No telling what the next few months will bring. You can see him now, just one at a time please."

They looked at one another. Finally Horatio sighed and said, "Alexx, you go first."

"Thanks Horatio."

Alexx made her way into her friend's room. To her surprise he was awake. "Hi Timmy. You gave us a good scare there."

"Sorry," Tim whispered.

Alexx patted his arm. "You're here now. I'm just giving thanks for that." She hesitated, did she dare give him the pendant?

"Alexx, I know what happened. I was stupid and I got shot." Tim fell silent a moment. "Did I ever tell you about my Grandma?"

Alexx tilted her head, intrigued. "No, I don't think so."

"She was British, came over here and got married a year after her whole family died in a train accident."

"Oh, Timmy."

Tim shrugged. "My mom was an only child. Grandma had a miscarriage after Mom was born and she never had another kid. I was the only grandkid until Matthew was born and he doesn't really remember her."

"Why not?"

"She died my freshman year of college." Tim sighed. "When I was little I would ask her to tell me stories. She didn't want to at first but I guess I wore her down. So she told me about a magical land called Narnia. Narnia and the castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea." Tim grinned at Alexx and added, "Cair Paravel was the castle of the four thrones and Narnia was ruled by four siblings. She made it so detailed, I told her I wanted to go to Narnia. The first time I said that she got really mad."

"What did she say?" Alexx asked, sensing Tim was going somewhere with his story.

"She said, 'It's not real Timmy and it turns its back on you just when you need it most.' I didn't understand that. Not until today."

"What happened today?"

Tim met Alexx's gaze. "I saw Narnia, Alexx. I saw Cair Paravel and I met the four rulers of Narnia. It was amazing. And you know what?" Alexx shook her head. "My grandmother was one of them. She looked so happy there. The only bad thing was knowing I'd left you guys behind."

Alexx sniffed. "I'll never forget it baby. Seeing you like that, it just broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Alexx."

Alexx nodded and lifted the pendant. "When you woke up Timmy, I found this." She held it out and Tim took it.

"That's Narnia's symbol Alexx."

Alexx gasped. Tim gave her a tiny smile. "Guess now I have something to remind me of my family, near and far."

* * *

Epilogue - Narnia: Many years later

Tim looked up at Cair Paravel, hiding a smile. He'd brought everyone with him. Alexx caught up with him. "Is that it?"

"Cair Paravel of the four thrones," Tim confirmed. Before he could say anything else there was a squeal from the ramparts. Tim laughed as a young woman disappeared from the castle wall. He turned back to the others. "Hurry up. We're almost there."

Calliegh slipped up beside Tim. "Well alright Tim. Let's meet your family."

Horatio and Eric chuckled and Alexx scowled. They still didn't believe Timmy.

"Tim!" A female voice cried. The young woman from the ramparts appeared and launched herself at Tim. Tim caught her and hugged her. "The others will be so surprised. Come on, we need to tell them."

The Miami CSIs looked at each other and Horatio cleared his throat. "Tell them what, miss?"

The young woman's eyes sparkled and she curtsied to Horatio. "Welcome to Narnia." She smiled. "You are all Tim's friends?"

"Yeah they are," Tim told her. "Horatio, Calliegh, Delko, and Alexx."

A centaur came up and the young woman turned to him, ignoring the momentary confusion among the CSIs. "Yes General?"

"Shall I tell Their Majesties that we have visitors my Queen?"

"Yes, thank you General Oreius." The Queen turned to Tim Speedle. "Welcome home. We have been waiting."

_fin_

A/N: Another story done. I do hope you enjoyed. Cyber cookie to anyone who guesses which Queen greeted the CSIs. Please Read and Review. For more Narnia fun see "The Wolf and His Boy". For more Speedy fun see "Autobot Angel". Catch ya later!


End file.
